


Devil in Disguise

by Stacysmash



Series: Kita Shinsuke is a Sneaky Demon [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Rating for Bad Language, Sick Character, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Atsumu's still hurting from their defeat at Nationals and finding out Kita didn't bother showing up to practice dragged his mood down to the abyss. When he finds out Kita's actually sick, he decides to check up on him after practice. It's only what any decent human being would do. Doesn't mean anything more than that, right?





	Devil in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huiiiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huiiiii/gifts).



> For Huii!! Thank you!! ✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡

Atsumu’s eye twitched from the deafening ruckus in the hallway but he kept his charming smile pasted on regardless. Girls squealed on either side of him and Osamu, and it felt like someone was drilling a screw right into his temple. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy being cheered on and admired; of course, he did. He just preferred it in a more open space where the sound could be distributed better, instead of being shoved right into his ear.

“Let’s get out of here,” he muttered in Osamu’s ear. “With this headache, don’t expect me to perform my best at practice.”

“I never expect much out of you anyway.”

“Asshole.”

“Nobody would ever believe that I’m more of an asshole than you.”

“And yet everyone loves me more,” Atsumu sneered back. As soon as they had slipped into the stairwell and shut the door on the noise, his mood had bounced back quickly, and he was looking forward to getting a volleyball between his hands. He had a lot to work on, a lot to improve by the time Interhigh came back around.

They were back in school, forced to pretend that they weren’t hurting from their loss disappointment at Nationals. In fact, it seemed like the team members were the only ones in the school who recognized it as a loss. Everyone else was proud of what they achieved, but it only dug the knife in deeper for Atsumu. They could have won the whole thing. Instead, they were defeated by a bunch of no names that happened to have a couple freaks of nature.

He acknowledged the irony of calling Tobio and his spiker freaks of nature, considering he was often called the same with Osamu. Regardless, he couldn’t wait to slaughter them the next chance he had. It filled him with a fighting spirit, but one little detail gnawed at the back of his mind, something that always dragged his spirits down. His captain wouldn’t get that chance.

Kita was set to graduate in just a couple of months, leaving the team entirely in Atsumu’s hands. As soon as it was decided for Atsumu to succeed him, there was nothing he loved more than bragging in front of Kita that he’ll definitely be a better captain, taking the team to even greater heights. He would smirk down at his senpai, waiting for the irritation to set in but it never came. Instead, a subtle smile would creep on Kita’s lips and he would nod. _I hope you succeed_ , was all Kita would say before turning around and folding their freshly laundered jerseys. Whether he despised Kita’s reaction or secretly loved it, he wasn’t quite sure anymore.

Atsumu shook his head as they slipped into the club room to change into their volleyball kits. His headache was finally subsiding, but he still wasn’t quite to his usual self. Otherwise, he would have immediately started picking on his senpai still joining in on their practice. It must have been out of the ordinary if Aran’s suspicious gaze was any indication.

“What’s got you so glum, Atsumu?”

“Too much love from his fans,” Osamu answered instead. “It’s so hard being popular.”

“They’re too noisy. I can’t set properly with a migraine. Does Kita-san still have meds in his locker?”

“Probably, but you might as well run to the school nurse instead. Kita’s not here.”

Atsumu froze with his shirt halfway over his head. That didn’t make any sense to him since Kita had promised to keep attending practices until he graduated. He would never go back on his word like that.

Osamu peeked inside Atsumu’s shirt, still partially over his head, and smirked. “Awww, what will the poor baby do without his Mommy? Or should I say… _Daddy_.”

Atsumu jabbed his shirt-filled fist up to punch him, but Osamu was too quick and slipped away easily. With a huff, Atsumu ripped his shirt off and threw it in the locker. He could fool everyone else through his attitude and razor-sharp words. The two people he couldn’t were his brother and Kita himself.

He started practice off with a nonchalant air, pretending that Kita’s absence didn’t bother him at all. Being back on the court never failed at cheering him up. Focusing on strategies and honing his skills were always the best things to clear his head and shove out any useless thoughts plaguing him.

The peaceful routine of practice only lasted so long, his bitterness at Kita’s absence gnawing at his mind until he worked himself up over it. After that, his serves shot from his hand with a terrifying amount of power, the ball hitting the court floor with a deafening bang. Unfortunately, it was always out of bounds.

His irritation swelled and his _encouraging_ words to his teammates sharpened until Osamu grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him to the sidelines.

“Why are you being such an asshole? Sorry, let me rephrase that. Why are you being more of an asshole than usual?”

“I am not, everyone just sucks.”

“Actually, they’re not doing too bad. It’s you who sucks.”

“Fuck off.”

“I would love to, but first, let me inform you that Kita-san is home sick today and that’s the reason he’s not here.”

“Huh?! Why didn’t Aran-kun say that in the first place? And that’s not why I’m angry!”

“Yeah, yeah. If you’re so worried about him, I can go on home by myself. Just text Mom if you’re staying over.”

“What?! Even if I did do something as stupid as that, why would I stay over?”

Osamu smirked and patted Atsumu’s head. “Don’t play the innocent card, I know you’ve got a filthy mind. Just make sure you use protection while comforting poor Kita-san.”

“You bastard!” Atsumu growled as he jumped on Osamu’s back, wrapping his arm around his neck to cut off his air supply. The third years remaining in the gym sighed and dragged them apart before the coach lost his temper. Suna gave them a withering look when they finally stomped back onto the court.

“We’re all doomed.”

 

***

After practice was finally over, Atsumu sped off as soon as he could, snatching his things from the club room and sneaking away before anyone else had left the gym. He just had one quick stop to make before stopping by Kita’s house. Once he was done checking on his poor sickly captain, he would run home to goof off for the rest of the evening. He was just being courteous, nothing else, no matter what Osamu was thinking.

Atsumu was thankful the weather was still chilly, otherwise, he would have been a sweaty mess when he finally made it to Kita’s house. He braced himself on his knees as he caught his breath, the plastic bag from the store bouncing off his shin. Glancing inside it, he felt a rush of embarrassment and considered leaving before he was caught.

 _Not like I’m doing anything wrong_ , he thought although he would have felt better doing something naughty than what he was actually doing. It was entirely out of his comfort zone but despite being a selfish person, he was also a stubborn one.

Atsumu glanced around at the large house in front of him. His own house was nearby, and he had seen Kita walking home by chance. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have known where he lived. The house was traditional to a fault which made sense being Kita’s grandmother’s. In a strange way, it suited Kita as well.

He had finally caught his breath, but his heart was pounding even harder than before. It pissed him off that he was suffering in such an uncool way. He was Miya Atsumu for fuck's sake. Lifting his chin with feigned confidence, he took a long step toward the front door. He yelped and jumped back when the door opened suddenly.

Kita stared back at him, his head cocked and his large eyes blinking over his facemask. Atsumu realized he must have looked ridiculous, his body twisted like he was about to run away, and the grocery bag clenched between his hands. He righted himself and glared at Kita, pointing a rude and accusatory finger.

“Oy! What are you doing out of bed?”

“The cats got stirred up, so I came to see what was bothering them. Seems it was just you.”

“Ha! Bet you were just looking for an excuse to do something when you should be resting.”

“Not really. I don’t have much energy.”

Atsumu screwed up his face, searching for anything he could say to get under Kita’s skin. It was difficult since he was already getting distracted by the flush of Kita’s cheeks peeking out from behind his facemask. His eyes were a bit glassy from his cold, but it seemed to make them shine even brighter than usual. The worst part was that Kita was wrapped up in a big fluffy robe, and Atsumu fiddled with his bag to resist running up and squeezing Kita to death. How dare his senpai appear before him, looking as cute as a stuffed toy.

“Is that for me?” Kita finally asked, nodding at the bag in Atsumu’s hands.

“Uh, yeah, I stopped by the store. Just some medicine and some fixings for porridge.”

Although Kita was wearing a facemask, Atsumu could tell he was smiling with how his eyes crinkled in the corners and his cheeks swelled up. Kita reached out his hand for the bag and Atsumu stepped forward to hand it to him. He squawked when Kita grabbed his hand instead of the bag and yanked him inside with impressive force.

“What are you doing?!”

“You can stay for a bit since you’re here.”

“Aren’t you going back to bed?”

“Of course, but I was feeling cold.”

“What does that have to do with anything?!”

Kita sighed instead of responding, not slowing his steps until he had pulled Atsumu through his house and into his bedroom, shutting the door behind them. It was only then he released Atsumu’s hand, slipping the bag out of his fingers. Free from Kita’s grip, Atsumu pressed his palm against his chest, feeling his raging heartbeat underneath.

It was unsettling that his senpai would have such an effect on him. It was more in his comfort zone to be on the other side, having others fall wildly in love with him. How bizarre that someone so plain and boring as Kita Shinsuke could drive him crazy. Only he wasn’t really plain or boring, Atsumu knew that better than anyone.

With Kita’s back turned, he took a moment to look around his bedroom to distract himself. It was immaculate, as expected. Even the few decorations he had were organized in a methodical way. Above his desk was a bulletin board filled with reminders and flyers, each one tacked up in a neat way with little overlapping. Another board next to it held all of Kita’s certificates and awards for his exemplary school records.  

Atsumu rolled his eyes and glanced above Kita’s dresser, spying family photos arranged with mementos gathered around them. He didn’t allow his eyes to linger there, it almost felt disrespectful for an outsider like himself to peer into Kita’s past. It wasn’t a secret that Kita’s parents were gone, but no one knew the specifics and it was one thing Kita himself never felt like bringing up.

Kita’s cough snapped Atsumu out of his reverie. He fought the urge to rush to Kita’s side and simply watched him take some of the medicine he’d brought. It was surprising, the excitement he felt from taking care of someone else, Kita specifically. He sighed and wished the heat would drain from his face before Kita turned around and caught him blushing.

_All I did was buy some junk at the store. It’s no big deal._

He wandered closer to Kita regardless, pretending to be interested in another bulletin board filled with volleyball posters, pictures, and awards from Kita’s time on the Inarizaki team. He snickered as his eyes fell on a picture of the whole team from his first year, Osamu and him pouting up front with Kita in between. As usual, Kita’s smile was serene as his hands gripped tight on the Miya twins’ arms to keep them still. A phantom pang on his bicep recalled the moment when he realized he shouldn’t ever underestimate Kita’s physical strength.

His heart fell when he spied a clipping from their local newspaper, highlighting the team and their hope to win Nationals. He would have thrown such a thing away if it were him, but he could imagine Kita having some optimistic and mature way of looking back on it. Maybe he’d somehow adopt Kita’s grown-up attitude when he succeeded him as captain in the next school year. He doubted it.

He sighed and glanced at another newspaper clipping next to it. There was no picture and it was a small column, so Atsumu had to lean forward and squint to read what it said. His jaw dropped open when he realized it was only about him and his invitation to the Japan Youth Training Camp in Tokyo.

_What the hell?!_

Atsumu winced as Kita’s fist slammed down hard on his head.

“No bad language.”

“Sorry, I didn’t know I said it out loud. Why do you have that?”

“What?”

“That clipping about me?”

“Why not?”

“But it’s not about you or the team, just me.”

Kita’s eyebrows knitted together, and he glanced at the clipping. “You’re a part of my team and I was proud of you. I still am.”

“Still? Even after I failed against Karasuno?”

“ _We_ lost against Karasuno and you performed very well. You’ll beat them next time, Atsumu.”

“But you won’t be there.”

Atsumu winced as soon as the words spilled out of his mouth. Heat flooded his face as Kita gazed up at him, blinking and silent. He cleared his throat and tried looking at the rest of the pictures on the board, but he could feel the Kita’s eyes pinning him down.

To Atsumu’s relief, Kita finally stepped back toward the bed with a sigh. “Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to give me what I want?”

“Huh? What you want?”

Atsumu froze as Kita unraveled the sash at his waist and shrugged his robe over his shoulders. He was wearing a t-shirt and sleep pants underneath, but Atsumu felt properly seduced anyway as the fluffy robe dropped to Kita’s feet. He was so stunned that he didn’t even resist as Kita grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. It was as if he was a dumb fish on a hook with Kita as the bait, luring him straight underneath the covers.

It wasn’t until Atsumu was lying on his back with Kita snuggled against his side that he snapped out of his stupor.

“K-Kita-san? What are you doing?”

“Mmm, you’re warm. You’ve worked hard, you should rest with me.”

“I could get you an extra blanket!”

“It’s not the same. You’re so lively, you’re making me feel better already.”

Atsumu covered his scalding hot face with his palm and groaned. “Kita-san, you’re killing me.”

“Do you not like it?”

Atsumu gulped and peeked down at Kita, his cheek resting on the inside of Atsumu’s arm. He twisted his mouth in anguish, wanting to lie and escape the situation before he did something stupid. But he never could lie to Kita.

“I like it.”

Kita’s eyes beamed back at him. Atsumu’s heart pounded erratically, and he was certain Kita could feel it but he was gradually feeling better about that. They stared at each other for a few moments before Kita slowly reached his hand up. His fingers stroked up the back of Atsumu’s head and pulled it closer to his own. Atsumu could hardly breathe as Kita stretched out and kissed Atsumu through his facemask. Even through the thin paper barrier, he could feel the heat of Kita’s soft lips and wished he could feel them himself. Too soon, Kita dropped his head back to Atsumu’s arm with a quiet giggle. It was so adorable Atsumu thought he died and went to heaven.

“Um, we could do that without the facemask. I don’t mind if I get sick.”

Kita’s eyes flew open and he flashed Atsumu a venomous glare. “Don’t be ridiculous. You should value your health better Atsumu.”

Atsumu laughed, despite the scolding, and wrapped his arms tighter around Kita. “I don’t know what I was thinking. After you get better?”

Kita’s scowl melted away and Atsumu could have sworn his cheeks flushed even brighter. “Yes, that sounds like a good idea.”

Atsumu’s grin was wide as he leaned his head back against the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. With every deep breath he took, he could feel his frustrations and worries flutter away. He didn’t know if Kita was just hopped up on cough medicine, but he didn’t mind. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he’d have such a chance, to hold Kita in his arms as his eyes drooped heavy with sleep.

“By the way, don’t you live with your grandmother?”

“Yes, but she’ll be out most of the evening. She’s playing cards with friends.”

“When you’re home sick?!”

“Of course. There’s nothing for her to do here. I insisted.”

“But, wouldn’t you feel better having someone here to take care of you?”

Kita was quiet for a moment as he considered it. Atsumu glanced down in surprise as Kita sighed happily and tightened his arm around Atsumu’s waist.

“I didn’t think I’d mind, but it is better now that Atsumu’s here to take care of me.”

Atsumu slapped his hand against his face and groaned again. “Kita-san… Do you know you’re a devil?”

In the serene quiet of the room, Kita answered with another soft giggle before falling fast asleep.

 _Yup, definitely a devil_ , Atsumu thought, a soft smile slipping on his lips. His eyes grew heavy as he stroked his fingers through Kita’s silky hair, his other arm hugging Kita’s waist and pulling them closer together. Gradually his heart stopped pounding so hard and he sighed, the warmth of their bodies luring him to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And they both wake up to the sound of Kita's grandmother snapping a million pictures. The End (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


End file.
